fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yamashita Kenpachi
|name= Yamashita Kenpachi |kanji= 奉文 剣八 |race= Genetically Enhanced Humanoid |birthday= December 22 |age= 19-20 |gender= Male |height= 7'6 |weight= 51 Kg |eyes= Ice-Cold Blue, sometimes bright green. |hair= Long darkish Sliver. |affiliation= Independent Mage, Star Breaker Guild |previous affiliation= Unknown |occupation= Independent Mage |previous occupation= Grimore Heart |team= Black Angels Brothers |partner= Yusuke Kenpachi |base of operations= Somewhere in Earth-land |status= Active |relatives= Yusuke Kenpachi (Younger Brother Active), (God-Father; deceased) |alias= Mage Hunter "hiragana no ryoushi" The Reborn White Angel "Umarekawatta Shiro Tenshi" |magic= Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) Transformation: (変身魔法 Henshin Mahōhe) Fire-Make Magic (火メイクの魔法; Hi Meiku Mahō) |weapons= Twin Kodachi Blades }} Yamashita Kenpachi is the Genius Young Leader of the infamous, Black Angel Brothers, a more Slasher than mage, who enjoys helps his brother with dark side yet enjoys slaying other mages who has the misforture of crossing him... Appearance Yamashita is a tall yet well built man, with his eyes glowing a bit green, he mostly in a white shirt but, when traveling he wears a black robe with his swords on his back. He has extremely long hair however unlike his carefree little brother, he is a bit more formal but some people following him due to his looks, with strange green lines along his neck when in battle. Personally Unlike his brother Yusuke, Yamashita is very calm, intelligent individual, Always thinks before acting, at most times he is to be very cool and level headed, but when when someone breaks him down, there is no other who thinks like a Slasher than Yamashita, that given him the nickname "Mage Hunter". As well he has a soft spot for his brother, so much so he given him his best twin handed. That don't take away his dislike for the world is more than can be said, as well a brother he mostly is a Teacher of Yusuke. He also develops a bit of messiah complex, which means he thinks he will sooner become on a path to godhood, but yusuke seems don't mind it, as well as when his gene with his green energy kicks in his hatred towards other people even the world kicks in only having yusuke to keep him from going onto the deep end due to he cares for his younger brother. History His history like kenpachi isn't much, he knows he was apart of an test subject of Grimore heart, to make the Ultimate Warrior Mage, but was too well made to be let to live, so they discarded him however, with no memory found a little boy in the winter his name was Yusuke. After a few years of battle after the time-skip he recalls a unnamed guild taking his brother, so he trained his hardest, in the forest in a cold winter he spent two years in, until he saw a man, this man trained yamashita in the art of Ryu Mitsurugi and Battōjutsu styles, when using a long katana, however later on he trained on two little blade one. Years later, he met up with Yusuke Kenpachi, and the two brothers teams up to form into the group known as The Black Angels Brothers, during which the two trained for the longest time but even after that the ground went around wanted by the government was infamous for the fact they killed left and right all those who try to challenge the two, which means this group is able to kill anyone. Magic and Abilities Sword Magic: (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) is a Magic used by Yamashita Kenpachi, He can summon many katana out of his mind when magic summons them forth so he can use in mid-battle almost like a area effect. *'Sword Style: Huntless Night' - he would lunge forward, slicing his blade into a X, like shape within a flash slices his foe apart in the way that scissors would do so, which is easy for the blades to slice off a head. Sword Style: Blade Hunter - he would summon two normal blades in his hands as he would than stab it into his foe, as he summons more to stab it until he has 15, as he would than come in with his two kodachi as he spins slashes as it would slice into the victoms gut in a dangerous way. Sword Style: Final Flash - he would hold his two blades or single blade as magic energy forms around it as he would than rush out towards his foe, and slice them with one mightly massive slice with all of his might, with this attack he shattered a massive piece of a side of a fortress of an castle. Transformation: (変身魔法 Henshin Mahōhe) Yamashita can only trainform into his other form which is a little white doggy, however what it loses in power and how big it is, it gains in speed and cuteness. This is good for when he wants to creep away from people and get past bars or other places deemed to big or large for humans, so that makes him able to be much more useful even rushes faster due to his smaller form, This form he also takes is good for when he wants to leave and during this form barely anyone can sence his magical energy aside from Zeref himself. Fire-Make Magic (火メイクの魔法; Hi Meiku Mahō) Caster Magic using the element of fire to create various items/creatures for fighting or defense. Usually starts with the command 'Fire-Make'. Like all Fire most time times Unlike normal style with both hands Yamashita has proven he can use both hands or a single hand one but if he uses the single hand to control fire to form into the shapes it won't be as power as than two hands. phoenix-rising.jpg|Make-Fire Phoenix In fire.png|Yamashita Make-Fire fire devil.jpg|Make-Fire Devil Atomos 10258735-blue-fire-ball-illustration-on-black-background-for-design.jpg|Make-Fire Infernal Flames Ash_Clone.jpg|Make-Fire Burning Ash Clone fire-ball-black-hot-burning.jpg|Make-Fire: Fire Ball~!! Fire-Make: Fire Ball: -''' it's a little orb that he can form with one or two hands that he can blast out towards an area that explodes into flames with ease with two hands upon impact it explodes like a misslie going off.. 'Fire-Make: Infernal Flames: -' a bright blue flames shoots out from his hand, like a ball of fire it burn much brighter however yamashita with his free hand if need be, unleashes a swarm of them outwards towards his enemies, however if uses two it would form into a massive hellfire storm of blue flames which is very deadly.. 'Fire-Make: Ash Clone: -' made buring flames the remains of the fire takes the shape of a clone of yamashita after it dies it would burst into flames again than disappear, but can, use Much weaker verisons of fire-make spells till destroyed quickest way would be to use water magic. 'Fire-Make: Devil Atomos: -' when his anger glows his green energy forms into a shape of a fire monsterous devil like freak that towers around him in like a fire like form around him with hatred in his mind and a monsterous fire monster with a big reach with it's Flame sword, Warhammer, Spear, Bow and shield. '''Fire-Make: Phoenix: - An verison of Fire-Make that forms into a shape of a phoenix that as pretty as it is dangerous when summoned it will sky dive towards an enemy and blew up at once. Sword & Fire-Make: Inferno Blades: -''' Using both sword magic and fire magic, he forms his blades that are swarmed with flames as they swarm into foes all around or into a single foe. '''Eyes of Nothingness - Yamashita's monster power magical power is one he himself can't control himself as his eyes trigger witha bright green glow that has the power to negate magic seals of an enemy. This may been made from the program to make him into the "Ultimate Mage", but along with thi s eyes when he is utterly disgusted even hates the world itself the eyes will be fully awaken until he can regain himself, sometimes it also includes short range sickness that weakens the victims body of magic into a weaken state to the point of death. Enhanced Strength: - Aside from the look of him he is s strong enough that he is able to push back with his bare hands, a full force of a Winder dragon's great roar as well slicing his blade slice pieces of building like a hot knife in butter when using his two handed blade yusuke currently uses. Enhanced Durability: - Due to his cells being made him kind of a freak, however as bloodlust monster of war, he is able to take deep stabs and slashes and keep fighting well slowly it heals. Immense Reflexes and Speed: - In the fight with Dark Yusuke, he most of the fight dodged his wild slashes and snow dragon power with his speed was able to grab a arrow well still in mid-flight claiming he could go a much more faster. with his speed it leaves a slight black trail behind him as he would rush out as well as the swinging the blade it would make, as well as this he is good at balance however he sometimes to trip up who travels with him sometimes falls down to make him look dumb. Genius Intellect: - His high intellect is even more dangerous weapon that yamashita has, He is able to see patterns and link together of that lines up with a enemy, even during a fight with Yusuke in mid-fight pointed out flaws in his attacks and defence. Yamashita has never last in a fight a weaker foe due to the fact he is able to out think and even taunt the enemies to make the first move than strike afterwards for the death blow, with that said he also haves go sence of eyes knowing how follow the ball. Enhanced Magic Power - Alone his spiritual energy is extre mely powerful himself, without using anything its enough that it would glow to the point it shines bright green it's enough that it weaken the dark energy inside yusuke with him being near by, his normal energy is bright white and black hince his nickname "the white angel" but when he can't control his genes he glows with green energy and wild. Immense Swordsmanship Specialist - Even without using his magic, this man who teached yamashita was extremely skilled, at one point he was on the list for the top 10 greatest swordmen of mages. He mostly wishes test his skills with the legendary Kenshin Suzuki but don't know if he is ready for such an type of test so stays away. Equipment *'Ōkami and Tsukuyomi '- means "Wolf and moonlit night" They are both two katanas, with stange powers, as one controls has the power of fire, and the other the power of water mostly, he has a sword in a big sheath with single sheathed sword, one blade appearing to be the hilt, while the second blade is stationed in it, however facing an enemy, he uses a single blade with a defence and the other for attack mostly. Category:Dark Category:Dark Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Sword user Category:kenpachi Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Former Villian Category:Male